Darker Side of Blue
by Iced
Summary: Digimon yaoi, Gundam wing yaoi


Darker Side of Blue  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Souls  
  
By: The holy divine demon prophetess, Sanjiyan-san  
  
[Author's notes: yay, im bored of Mrs. Kelly's chocolate project, so im taken a break. I am the holy divine demon prophetess, Sanjiyan-san, also known as Sailor Jupiter, the immortal wu and Kali Alecto Indra Zephyros Lead Crow, empress of the underworld, goddess of death, chaos, war, destruction, and Keeper of the western winds. Oh, and as a new addition, I am the Guardian of Hel, Niflheim, and nine dimensional mathematics! And this, my minions is my lovely fanfic. I do believe it's a Gundam Wing/ Digimon crossover. Scary, isn't it? Now, bow before me and grovel, I need a little worshipping. *hee hee* Okay, on with the fic!!!!!]  
  
p.s I don't own either Digimon or Gundam Wing, so don't sue, im broke  
  
This takes place two years after Endless Waltz so all the G boyz are 17, as is Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine is 19, Sally's uh..I dunno. It's also three years after Digimon Season 2 soooooooooo....  
  
Yamato/Matt: 17  
  
Taichi/ Tai: 17  
  
Sora: 17  
  
Mimi: 16  
  
Koushiro/Izzy: 16  
  
Jyou/Joe: 18  
  
Takeru/T.K.: 14  
  
Hikari/Kari: 14  
  
Daisuke/Davis: 14  
  
Ken: 14  
  
Miyako/Yolei: 15  
  
Iori/Cody: 11  
  
The clouds outside were rolling in, and definitely not helping Taichi Yagami/Kamiya's mood. No, Tai was really not in the happy. His soccer match was so canceled now, which meant he had to go home and face the ultimate torture. Listening to his little sister Kari talk with her best friend Yolei about boys.Unfortunately his formerly innocent little sister had discovered something he most definitely wasn't at liberty to discuss, a.k.a. whether he thought that guy was cute or this guy was hot or whatever else popped into that scheming little mind of hers. Of course then after hours of this meaningless chatter of theirs, the two girls would decide to play matchmaker, and spend the rest of their time trying to find out how much longer the former leader of the digidestined would take to ask his supposed girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi to the upcoming Winter Ball, a formal dance at Odaiba High. After all, his best friend Yamato Ishida had asked his girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa, and his little brother Takeru Takaishi had asked Kari. Of course then they would go back to discussing T.K. and the other boy who had asked Kari, Daisuke Motomiya, Tai's own personal mini-me. And Tai really wasn't up to that.  
  
"Yo, Tai! Tai, wake up man! Mrs. Clemente is really pissed off. Are you ignoring me? Fine, it's your funeral." Yamato Ishida stated. Tai groaned and lifted his head, turning to face.the evil bitchmonster of death known as his English teacher, Mrs. Maria Isabella Elena Carmalita Rodriguez Clemente. "Ack! Help me! It's a monster! Oh, wait, sorry Mrs. Clemente, I kinda." The old hag glared at him and he gulped visibly. "TAICHI YAGAMI!!! HALLWAY, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And so it was that Tai was standing in the hallway, holding two buckets of decidedly heavy water. Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggg!! And that would be the bell. As the kids flowed out of Mrs. Clemente's class and various other classes, Tai dropped his buckets. "Oops, made a mess," he noticed Mrs. Clemente glaring at him. "Er, gotta run! Bye Mrs. Clemente, see ya next week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that, Tai took off running down the hallway. After five minutes or so, the halls had completely cleared out. "Ah, safe. Now, how to escape going home..?" He heard laughing behind him and spun around "Well, you could come to my band practice," stated a blonde boy with deep, stormy blue eyes. Taichi felt a blush rise to his cheeks, "Ah, hi Matt." Yamato smiled knowingly, "Been running from teachers again? I guess being the school's soccer champ has some advantages." Tai nodded, "Yep, guess so. I can come to your practice? You don't mind?" Yamato shook his head, "No, and Osamu and Tyrell won't mind either." Yamato was in a band. It had been called Digitally Obsessed a while back, but it brought back too many old memories for the former Guardian of Friendship. So now it was called SilverRevolution, for some reason or another. Matt was the singer and electric guitarist. Osamu Kanioki was the drummer. He was supposed to be ridiculously good. Tyrell Hinotoru was the keyboarder and base guitarist. From what Matt had said he alternated between the two. The last member of the band was Kip Forener, but he was currently in the hospital after a bad run in with some members of a not too friendly gang. He had been the other vocals, but since he was comatose, he wouldn't be performing this time.  
  
"Thanks man, you're the best. You can't even imagine what kind of sinister torture you've just saved me from."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Kari and Yolei aren't that bad. Then again, last time they were over my house I ditched T.K. and went to see your soccer game." Matt laughed. Tai smiled "Yeah. I kicked some Kyoto High Ass too!"  
  
"Gee, I can feel your modesty radiating from you. Oh wait, that's your hair! My mistake." Tai scowled "Hey!" Matt laughed again, "Come on, we're gonna be late. Let's get going." And so the taller boy ran down the deserted hall with the smaller right on his heels.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Hey, Trowa?" A small boy with golden blond and big baby blue eyes asked the taller man next to him, "Yeah Quatre-chan?" The taller boy replied. He had light brown hair, and light green eyes. "Um.*blush* I kinda sorta wanted to uh.thank you." Trowa raised an eyebrow, "For what?" Quatre blushed some more, "Well, for looking after me. I.Iaiyaiyai." Quatre was silenced as the Trowa placed his lips over his own, "No need to thank me." He mummered. "OH, GAG ME!!!!!!!!!!!" An obnoxiously loud Wufei Chang yelled, breaking up the two. "Hey, I thought it was kind of cute." Duo Maxwell admonished. "You would." Heero Yuy muttered under his breath, earning himself an angry glare from the former. "Do you WANT to sleep on the couch tonight Akumatenshi?" Duo asked. Heero stolidly lowered his eyes to the floor, but remained quiet. He didn't want to sleep on the floor.Wufei kicked.  
  
The boys were in their latest assignment-guarding the English Prime Minister's daughter Chieri at her newest American boarding school. No one with the exception of Duo and Quatre was really at ease with their English speaking, and Duo's was unconventional American slang most of the time, even though it was probably better than Quatre's proper English training.  
  
"So how's the little princess today?" Duo asked Wufei. Chieri seemed to adore him. Unfortunately for the rest of the boys. She had accused them of statutory rape three times just to have some alone time with the Chinese boy.  
  
"How would I know?" Wufei asked irately. He didn't find it as amusing as Duo that a ten year old girl had a crush on him.  
  
"You mean you weren't on watch last night? Then who was?" Quatre asked, innocent face filled with worry.  
  
"Heero, he wasn't scheduled, but he came up at midnight and said he wanted to watch the stupid gaki." Wufei responded with a shrug.  
  
"Uhh.no he didn't Wu-man. Heero and me were..otherwise occupied round then." Duo blushed, twirling the end of his braid in his fingers. Heero sighed and put his head in his hands, "So who watched the girl?"  
  
No one responded. Wufei's mouth twitched. Even if the girl was a nuisance, it couldn't be good that he lost her.  
  
The phone rang. Quatre answered. He talked cordially with whoever was on the other line, being very pleasant, never ceasing to smile. When he hung up, he turned to the rest of the boys, "Guys? Seems Chieri has been kidnapped. The kidnapper is really quite nice. Sounds remarkably like Miss Relena. Anyways, she wants us to meet her at midnight tonight. No money, no weapons, just a meeting."  
  
"Should we meet her?" Duo asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course. Her father would not be happy if we lost her to a kidnapper. But let's bring some weapons." Trowa said his longest sentence ever.  
  
The rest of the boys stared at him in shock, "Well, that's that. Let's eat!" Duo laughed, not really worried. The rest of the boys just looked at the clock.  
  
******************************************  
  
(I don't know if this idea has been done before, and I don't want to check, so sorry if I'm infringing on anyone's rights. *pouts* Don't hurt me! Okay, I'm done for now. ) 


End file.
